Hidden Death
by Poetsong
Summary: This is my first fanfic and will be a Danny goes full ghost story combined with a dad!vlad and clockwork's apprentice story.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 A Hero's Fall**

 **Above Amity Park**

On a clear summers night when everyone in Amity Park was asleep and there were no malevolent ghosts around the small town that night, and on this unusaly calm night the hero of Amity Park, Danny Phantom was joyfully flying through the warm summer air beneath the moon.

"Well it looks like there won't be any ghosts keeping me up tonight." The halfa kid whispered under his breath.

He then flew into the forests behind the town and changed into Danny Fenton and began walking back into town, distractedly looking up at the night sky, and then sudden pain overtook him and he could see electricity sparking around himself, a thousand thoughts franticly ran through his head like "this feels like the portal accident." and "what's happening to me." then a final thought before darkness flooded his senses "This is one of Mom and Dads ghost traps."

A pair of red eyes glaring out from the darkness softened with simpathy at what they just witnessed, becuse laying there on the forest floor were the charred remains of Daniel James Fenton.

But not all hope was lost, because floating near Danny's corpse was his ghost, unconscious and inhuman.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 A Villain's Discovery**

 **In Amity Forests-Behind Fenton Works**

Vlad Masters/Plasmius saw the whole thing, he was heading over to the Fenton's odd home to yet again attempt to kill Jack Fenton so he could marry his wife Maddie Fenton and have Daniel as his son/apprentice and Jasmine as his genius daughter when he saw a flash of electricity in the distance.

"Well that's odd I did not see a lightning strike and the sky is clear tonight I wonder what could have caused that?" he inquired, and then headed towards where the the flashes of light seemed to originate.

When he reached the spot he saw him, he saw Daniel Fenton/Phantom being electrocuted to death by one of the Fenton's own ghost traps and all Vlad could do was watch hopelessly until all the light faded from his eyes.

Filled with shame at not being able to save the son of his beloved Maddie he raised his head up to take one last look at the child and then he saw it, he saw a ghost hovering near Daniel's body and even though this form looked different from what Daniel's ghost form looked like he was sure it was him so he carefully removed the Fenton Theromos from Daniel's corpse and used it to transport his unconsious form to his home in Wisconson.

Ghost Zone

Two red eyes, one with a scar peers at a screen showing the scene.

"All is as it should be"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 A new day**

 **Vlad's Mansion**

Danny woke up and confusedly looked around the room he was in and noticed Vlad sitting on a chair in the corner of the room distractedly reading a newspaper.

Vlad then looked up from his newspaper and noticed Danny was awake.

"Oh! Daniel your awake thank goodness, you gave me quite a scare!" Vlad said with genuine relief in his voice and expression.

"Vlad? What's going on didn't I- didn't I die? Danny managed to stutter out.

"Oh Daniel it's sad but it's true, you are unfortunately fully dead." Vlad said,pain evident in his voice.

"Wait a minute, I have to tell Sam and Tucker! They must be so worried." Danny said with panic in his voice and expression.

"Daniel I'm afraid that wouldn't be the best decision."Vlad managed to get out, with a somehow sadder expression.

"Why not!" Danny yelled,frustration was now building in his voice.

"Becuse they won't recognise you!" Vlad said his face was now hot and tears were threatening to fall, and thrust a small hand mirror into Danny's hands and ran out closing the door with a slam.

Danny was shocked at his usualy calm adversary being so emotional and wondered how different he now looked, so with adreniline in his system he closed his eyes and put a hand over his eyes and then raised the mirror cautiously to his face,opened his eyes and peered out through his fingers and was shocked at how he looked.

Now, Danny's new form was by no means ugly he actually looked ok but the thing was how **different** he looked, first of all his eyes one of them was an ectoplasm green like his Phantom form and the other one was a dull sky blue like his human form, his hair did a similar thing and was partially black and partially white, his outfit was even different it now resembled the human outfit he wore every day (white shirt with red details and blue jeans) and like the other changed aspects of him had a ghostly twist and had inherited the colour pallet of his Phantom form (the shirt overall was black and had some white details but a new detail was added it was almost like a drip pattern and it was on the bottom of his shirt and his pants were black with some white details on it that made it look like patchwork.) but weirdest of all was his skin, his face was white and half of his body was a pale ectoplasmic green and the other half was a pale blue.

Danny did not know how to feel about this he was scared,confused,angry and sad all at once, and then a thought cut though the thick hazed of emotions "I have to find Clockwork."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 Clockwork**

Danny now knew what to do, he needed to find Clockwork because Clockwork already knows the best possible path he could take.

"I can't go home to use my parent's ghost portal, I might get spotted"

Then Danny had an idea "Duh" he facepalmed "I can just use Vlad's portal."

So he phased through the floor into Vlad's lab all the while his fingers were crossed in hope Vlad wasn't down there.

And sure enough Vlad wasn't there and his ghost portal was unlocked so he dove into the portal and arrived at the Ghost Zone.

 **Ghost Zone**

Danny now found himself in the Ghost Zone a mysterious place where Danny's ghost enemies and allies dwelled.

Danny found his new appearance allowed him to fly past ghosts like Skulker, Technus and many others, he felt like a ghost drifting through a crowd and he guessed that was pretty accurate given his situation.

After he passed many of the Zone's residents with only some passing glances cast towards him he finally got to the part of the Zone where Clockwork's Tower stood, went up to the door, took a deep breath and knocked on the door.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 A Hunter's eye**

Skulker was wondering through The Zone thinking of new ways to hunt the halfa and was wondering if his girlfriend Ember would like to help him, after all she loves pestering the welp, and then he saw a young ghost kid drift by and almost did a double take because the child looked so similar to the halfa he faced almost weekly, the ghost kid had dual coloured eyes filled with anxiousness and that at first perplexed Skulker.

"But then again he is very young so of course he is nervous, he's probably new." Skulker thought as he drifted past the kid, every fiber of him wanted to turn around and help this young ghost adjust to this sad and new change yet he steeled himself and continued on.

"He needs to find his own path." he mentaly assured himself.

Although as he drifted away from the kid he wondered if that really was the halfa boy but he quickly expelled that thought from his mind becuse this kids ecto sign was diffrent and he sensed no human half from him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 Time's Sorrow**

Danny knocked at the door of Clockwork's tower and sure enough the door opened to allow him inside.

 **Inside the Tower of Time**

Upon entering the tower he saw Clockwork the master of time surrounded by his time screens, who then turned around revealing a sad smile on his pale blue face.

"Hello Daniel, it appears you are just on time." Clockwork said.

"Well there is no wrong time to come here so I guess I am always on time when I come here." Danny replied with a smirk.

Clockwork softly chuckled "I suppose so Daniel."

"So Daniel, you wish to discuss something?" Clockwork questioned even though he knew what Danny wanted to say.

"You already know what I'm going to say, Clockwork." Danny sighed, tears were threatening to fall.

"Yes I do, but I also know its better for you to speak for yourself." Clockwork said with his knowlage that was beyond the years that have passed and the years yet to pass.

"I died and I don't know what to do, who to trust, the only one I can trust for sure is you, what i am trying to say is that I need advice, Clockwork." Danny said, his voice cracking.

"Well, I know where you should start Daniel, I belive the path to the best possible future for you is to stay with Vlad Masters." Said Clockwork.

"Why? Why should I stay with the Fruitloop?!" Danny questioned, although afraid of what Clockwork might say.

"You have nowhere else to stay Daniel, no one will recognise you in your current form and for a very important reason that will come into play later you should not disclose who you are yet." Clockwork explained with an air of importance.

Danny sighed in resignation to his current situation "Thank you for being upfront, Clockwork, but I have to know, how are my family and friends handling this I-I need to know." Danny said although he feared the outcome.

"See for yourself,Daniel." Clockwork said and handed him a newspaper for Amity Park, the date was that day.

The title of the main article of the paper read "Fenton Boy Electrocuted By Crazy Parents" with a picture of Danny's parents being led away in handcuffs, the actual article went into detail about how he died and that his parents were getting charged with child endangerment, neglect, and unlawful possession of wepons and it went without saying that Danny's friends and sister were mourning his death.

Danny felt sick to his stomach after reading the article, his parents were going to jail, he couldn't see his friends again, so he did the only thing he could do,he collapsed to the floor and cried as Clockwork attempted to comfort him in this difficult time.


End file.
